Wehrmacht/Quotes
This is a list of quotes for the German Military (WWII). *"Bin in Deckung!" - "Covering!" *"Achtung! Granate!" - "Look out! Grenade!" *''"Achtung! Werfe eine Granate! - "''Look out! Throwing a grenade!" *''"Alles klar Kumpel!" ''- "All clear buddy!" *"Alles klar, Kumpel! Ich geb Rückendeckung!" - All clear, buddy! I give back cover!" *"Amerikanische Handgranate! - "American hand grenade!" *"Amerikanische Infanterie! - "American infantry!" *"Amerikanische Truppen! - "American troops!" *"Amerikanische Panzerfaust! - "American bazooka!" (M9A1 Bazooka) *"Amis! - "Yanks!" *"Amerikaner!" - "Americans!" *"Angriff! Angriff! - "Attack! Attack!" *"Artillerie! In Deckung!" - "Artillery! Take cover!" *"Auf der anderen Seite des Zauns!" - "On the other side of the fence!" *"An die feindliche Position vorrücken!" - "Advance on the enemy position!" *"Auf der linken Seite! - "On the left side!" *"Auf der rechten Seite! - "On the right side!" *''"Auf diese sowjetischen Bastarde feuern!"'' – "Fire at the Soviet bastards!" *"Bei der kaputten Mauer! - "By the broken wall!" *"Bei dem Schutt, da!" - "In the rubble, there!" *''"Beim Telefonmast!"'' - "By the telephone pole!" *"Benutzt die Granaten!" - "Use the grenades!" *"Besser du als ich, Ami! - "Better you than me, Yank!" *"Besser du als ich, Engländer! - "Better you than me, Englishman!" *"Besser du als ich, du Kommunistische Marionette!" -'' "''Better you than me, you Communist Puppet!" *"Bewegung! - "Move!" *"Brauche Deckung!" - "Need cover!" *"Brauche Deckung beim Nachladen!" - "Need cover while reloading!" *"Brauche Munition!" - "Need ammunition!" *"Britische grenate!" - "British grenade!" *"Britische infanterie!" - "British infantry!" *"Britische truppen!" - "British troops!" *"Das Auto wird explodieren!" - "This car will explode!" *"Da drüben, bei dem Denkmal!" - "Over there, at the monument!" '' *"''Da drüben, bei dem Haus!" - "Over there, at the house!" *"Da drüben, bei diesem Auto!" - "Over there, at that car!" *"Da ist der Feind!" - "There is the enemy!" *"Da sind sie!" - "There they are!" *"Das Fenster im zweiten Stock!" - "That window, second floor!" *"Das ist Artillerie! Runter!" - "That's artillery! Get down!" *"Das war zu einfach! - "That was too easy!" *"Deckung! Geh in Deckung! - "Cover! Take cover!" *"Die Amerikaner kämpfen wie die Franzosen! - "The Americans fight like the French!" *"Die Amerikaner sind schwach und ihr Präsident ist ein Krüppel! - "The Americans are weak and their president is a cripple!" *"Die Bombe bereit machen!" - "The bombs getting ready!" *"Die Engländer! - "The English!" *"Dumme Entscheidung!" - "Dumb decision!" *"Du hast keine Chance!" - "You have no chance!" *"Du kannst einem Land in der Hölle dienen!" - "You can serve a country in hell!" *"Eine Granate! Kommt sofort! - "One grenade! Coming up!" *"Eine sowjetische Granate! In Deckung!" - "A Soviet grenade! Take cover! *''"Elende Ratte!"'' - "Wretched rat!" *"Er braucht Hilfe, er wurde getroffen!" - He needs help, he got hit!" *''"Erdgeschoss!"'' - "Ground floor!" *"Erlegt die Russen!" - "Shot the Russian!" *"Erster Stock! - "First floor!" *"Er war gar nicht so schwer zu töten!" - "He was not so hard to kill!" *"Es ist die Amerikaner!" - "It's the Americans!" *"Es ist die Briten!" - "It's the British!" *"Es wird Zeit! Los jetzt!" - "It is about time! Come on! *"Englisch handgranate!" - "English hand granade!" *"Englische truppen!" - "English troops!" *"Englische truppen verlassen die Deckung!" - "English troops leaving that cover!" *"Fahr zur Hölle!" - "Go to Hell!" *"Fahr zur Hölle, du Amerikanischer Bastard!" - "Go to hell, you American bastard!" *"Fahr zur Hölle, du Englischer Bastard!" - "Go to hell, you English bastard!" *"Fahr zur Hölle, du Russischer Bastard!" - "Go to hell, you Russian bastard!" *"Feind am Boden!" - "Enemy on the ground!" *"Feindkontakt!" - "Enemy contact!" *"Feindliche Infanterie! - "Enemy infantry!" *"Feindliche Truppen!" - "Enemy troops!" *"Feindliche Truppen verlassen die Deckung!" - "Enemy troops leaving that cover!" *"Feindliches Maschinengewehr! - "Enemy machinegun!" *"Feindliche Panzer! - "Enemy tanks!" *"Fenster im ersten Stock!" - "Window on the second floor!" *"Feuer auf mein zeichen!" - "Fire on my mark!" *''"Feuer frei!"'' - "Fire at will!" *"Feuerschutz! - "Covering fire!" *"Feuer öffnen!" - "Open fire!" *"Für dich, endet es hier!" - "For you, it ends here!" *"Für einen Moment, werden sie geblendet sein" - "For a moment, they will be blinded!" *"Geh in Deckung!" - "Take cover!" *"Geh nach Hause, Yankee! - "Go home, Yankee!" *"Geh und hilf ihm, er wurde getroffen! - "Go and help him, he got hit!" *"Gib auf! Wir wissen doch beide, dass du keine Chance hast! - "Give up! Both of us know that you have no chance!" *"Gebt Sperrfeuer, Männer! – "Give covering (suppressive) fire, men!" *"Geht nicht!" - "Do not go!" *''"Granate!" ''- "Grenade!" *"Granate! Los!" - "Grenade! Go!" *''"Granatenangriff! In Deckung!"''- "Grenade assault! Get down!" *"Granate! Macht schnell! - "Grenade! Look sharp!" *"Hab einen!" - "Got one!" *''"Haftbombe geworfen!"'' - "Sticky-bomb thrown!" *''"Haftgranate!" - "''Sticky-grenade!" *''"Halten sie zurück!" - "Hold them back!"'' *"Hangranate, raus da!" - "Handgrenade, out of here!" *''"Hier hast eine Granate, du Kommunisten schwein!"'' – "Have a grenade, you communist swine!" *"Hinter dem Zaune!" - "Behind the fence!" *"Herr West! Ich hol dich! - "Mister West! I get you!" *"Hey, du Idiot! Fang das! - "Hey, you idiot! Catch this!" *"Hey, du idiot! Fang das hier! - "Hey, you idiot! Catch this here!" *"Hey, mein Magazin ist Leer! Lade nach! - "Hey, my magazine is empty! Reloading!" *''"Hey, Russe! Hier ist ein Geschenk für dich!" - "''Hey, Russian! Here is a gift for you!" *"Hey Yankee! Bald liegt deine Frau in meinem Bett, und deine Kinder sprechen alle Deutsch!" - "Hey Yankee! Soon lay your wife in my bed, and your children speak German!" *"Hey Yankee! Wenn wir den Krieg gewonnen haben, werden eure Kinder Deutsch sprechen! - "Hey Yankee! When we win the war, your children will be speaking German!" *"Hier! Ein Geschenk von der deutschen Armee! - "Here! A gift from the German army!" *"Hier! Hab eine Granate, Amerikaner!" - "Here! Have a grenade, American!" *"Hier! Hab eine Granate, Tommy!" - "Here! Have a grenade, Brit!" *"Ich bin direkte hinter!" - "I am directly behind!" *"Ich bin eine Killermaschine!" - "I am a killing machine!" *"Ich bin einfach der Beste!" - "I'm simply the best!" *"Ich bin unaufhaltbar!" - "I am unstoppable!" *"Ich brauche ihre Hilfe!" - "I need your help!" *"Ich gebe Deckung!" - ''"''I give cover!" *"Ich geb´ Deckung, Ich bin soweit!" - "I give cover, I am ready!" *"Ich gebe dir Deckung, mein Freund" - "I give cover, my friend!" *"Ich hab einen! Ich hab einen!" ''- "''I got one! I got one!" *"Ich kann nicht sehen!" - "I can not see!" *"Ich komme mit! - "I'm going with you!" *"Ich schaffe euch alle!" - "I'll get all of you!" *"Ich steh´ unter schweren Beschuss!" - "I stand under heavy fire!" *"Ich versuch´ für etwas Deckung!" - "I'll try for some cover!" *''"Ihn hat's erwischt!'' - "He's caught!" *"Ihr Amerikaner seid alle verweichlicht, ihr hab nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen uns!" - "You Americans are all weak, you did not stand a chance against us!" *"Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen! - "You can not beat me!" *"Ihr sucht den Tod? Ich bin euer Mann!" - "You seek death? I am your man!" *"Im Osten!" - "The east!" *"Im Süd-Osten!" - "The south-east!" *"Im Süd-Westen!" - " The south-west! *"In Deckung!" - "In cover!" *"In Deckung beim Kisten!" - "Go for cover by the crates!" *"In Deckung gehen! Los! - "Go for cover! Go!" *"In der Nähe des Feldes!" - "In the vicinity of the field!" *"In der Nähe diese Kisten!" - "Near those crates!" *"In der Nähe der Scheuer!" - "Near the barn!" *"In der Nähe der Statue!" - "Near the statue!" *"Ist es nicht eure Teezeit, Tommy?" - "Isn't it your teatime yet, Brit?" *"Ja!" - "Yes!" *"Ja! Geh´ vor!" - "Yes! Go in front!" *''"Jawohl!" - "Yes Sir!"'' *''"Jetzt!" - "Now!"'' *''"Jetzt gibt es kein Entkommen!" - "''Now there is no escape!" *''"Kein Problem! Ich gebe Deckung!"'' - "No problem! I give cover!" *"Knallt sie ab!" - "Bang them off!" *"Kommunisten! - "Communists!" *"Kommunistische Truppen, da draußen!" - "Communist troops, out there!" *"Kopf runter! Scharfschütze!" - "Heads down! Sniper!" *"Kritischer Treffer! - "Critical hit!" *"Lass mich nicht verrecken!" - "Do not let me die!" *"Lauf weg! Dann lassen wir dich vielleicht am Leben, Ami! - "Run away! Then maybe we leave you alive, Yank!" *"Leck mich am arsch! - "Kiss my ass!" *"Linke Seite! - "Left side!" *"Los da! Wir müssen sie ausschalten!" - "Going there! We must turn them!" *"Los! Eine Granate darein!" - "Go! A grenade in there!" *"Los geht's! - "Let's go!" *"Los los los! - "Go go go!" *"Mann am Boden! - "Man on the ground!" *"Mir folgen!" - "Follow me!" *"Mir nach! - "Follow me!" *"Mit mir kommen!" - "Come with me!" *"Na! Bei mir bleiben!" - "Now! Stay with me!" *"Nachladen! Nachladen! - "Reloading! Reloading!" *"Nach vorn!" - "Forward!" *"Neben den Sandsäcken!" - "Next to the sandbags!" *"Neben diesem Wagen!" - "Next to that car!" *"Nein!" - "No!" *"Nördlich von uns!" - "North of us!" *"Nördwestlich von uns!" - "Northwest of us!" *"Oben, auf dem Dach!" - "Above, on the roof!" *"Oben, im erste stock!" - "Above, on the first floor!" *"Oben, im zweiten stock!" - "Above, on the second floor!" *"OK, Bewegung! Keine Zeit verschwenden!" - "OK, move! No time to waste!" *"OK, ich hab's ihn griff´!" - "OK, I've attacked him!" *"OK, ich komme mit!" - "OK, I'm coming!" *"Rauch! Ich will da draußen Rauch sehen! - "Smoke! I want to see smoke out there!" *''"Runter! Granate!"'' - "Get down! Grenade!" *"Russen!" - "Russians!" *"Sanitäter! - "Medic!" *"Schalten die Russen aus!" - "Turn the Russians out!" *"Scharfschütze! - "Sharpshooter!" (Sniper) *"Scheiße! Wir müssen die Bombe entschärfen!" - "Shit! We must defuse the bomb!" *"Schieß diese Ziele! - "Shoot those targets!" *"Schmeißen sie eine granate!" - "Toss a grenade!" *"Schnell! Deckung geben! Ich muss nachladen! - "Quickly! Give cover, I must reload!" *"Schützt eure Augen!" - "Protect your eyes!" *"Schwere Beschuss!" - "Heavy fire!" *"Setzte eine Rauchgranate ein! - "Put a smoke grenade!" *"Sie haben uns entdeckt!" - "They have found us!" *"Sie haben uns festgenagelt!" - "They have pinned us!" *''"Sie kennen unsere Position!"'' - "They know our position!" *"Sie schicken ihre Hunde!" - "They send their dogs!" *''"Sie schießen durch die Wände!" - "''They shoot through the walls!" *"Sie wissen genau wo wir sind!" - "They know exactly where we are!" *"Sollen sie doch ersticken!" - "Let them suffocate still!" *"Sowjetische Truppen! - "Soviet troops!" *"Sperrfeuer! - "Supressive fire!" *"Sperrfeuer gegen die kommunistischen Stellungen! - "Supressive fire against the communist positions!" *"Stirb, du Bastard!" - "Die, you bastard!" *"Stirb, du elende Ratte! - "Die, you wretched rat!" *"Stirb, du Yankee Bastard! - "Die, you Yankee bastard!" *"Stirb endlich!" - "Die at last!" *"Stirb! Es wird viel leichter für uns Beide sein! - "Die! It will be much easier for us both!" *"Sterbt, Ihr Bastarde!" - "Die, you bastards!" *"Sofort!" - "Now!" *"Soldat! In Deckung bei den Kisten! Los!" – "Soldier! Take cover by the crates! Go!" *"Tommies!" - "Brits!" *"Tötet die Amis! - "Kill the Yanks!" *"Tötet die Amerikanischen Soldaten! - "Kill the American soldiers!" *"Tötet die Englischen Soldaten!" - "Kill the English soldiers!" *"Tötet die Kommunisten! - "Kill the communists!" *"Tötet die Tommies!" - "Kill the Brits!" *"Unter Beschuss!" - "Under fire!" *''"Unten bleiben!"'' - "Stay down!" *"Verräter!" - "Traitor!" *"Verbrennt sie!" - "Burn them! *"Verdammt! Leergeschossen. Lade nach!" - "Damn! Empty bullets. Reloading!" *''"Verdammt! Mein Magazin ist leer! Lade nach!"'' - "Damn! My magazine is empty! Reloading!" *"Versucht es erst gar nicht!" - "Do not even try!" *"Vorsicht! Davon ist eine feindliche Bombe!" - "Watch out! It is an enemy bomb!" *"Vorsicht! Granate! - "Watch out! Grenade!" *"Vorwärts!" - "Forward!" *''"Wachsam bleiben!"'' - "Stay watchful!" *''"Warum schaffe ich ihn einfach nicht?"'' - "Why can't I beat him?" *"Was zur Hölle war das?" - "What the hell was that?" *"Weiterfeuern, Männer!" - "Continue firing, men!" *"Weiter! Vorwärts!" - "Further! Forward!" *"Weitervorstoßen!" - "Continue to move!" *"Wenn du unter der Erde liegst, piss ich auf dein Grab, Ami! - "When you are lying under the earth, I’ll piss on your grave, Yank!" *"Wenn wir hier fertig sind, dann wartet New York! - "When we are finished here, New York awaits!" *''"Werfe eine Granate!"'' - "Throwing a grenade!" *"Werfe eine Haftgranate!" - "Throwing an adhesive grenade!" '' *"''Werfe eine Molotov Cocktail!" - "Throwing a molotov cocktail! *"Werfe Rauchgranate!" - "Throwing smoke grenade!" *"Werfen Granate darein!" - "Throwing grenade into it!" *"Werfen Sie Ihre Granate, los!" - "Throw your grenade, go!" *"Wir brauche eine festere Deckung!" - "We need a more solid cover!" *"Wir brauche Sperrfeuer!" - "We need curtain fire!" *"Wir müssen sie unten halten weiterfeuern!" - "We must hold down fire on them!" *"Wir schiess diese Ziele!" - "We will shoot these targets!" *"Wo sind sie?!" - "Where are they?!" *''"Wollt ihr noch mehr davon?"'' - "Do you want more of it?" *''"Zahltag!"'' - "Payday!" *''"Zerstört das Hauptquartier!" - "Destroy the headquarters!"'' *''"Zurückfallen!" - "Fall back!"'' *''"Zurück! Zurück! - “Go back! Go back!"'' Downfall In the mission Downfall in ''Call of Duty: World at War'', the following can be heard from the fanatically loyal SS troopers : *"Deutschland über alles!" - "Germany above all!" *"Für den Führer!" - "For the Führer!" (Leader-Hitler) *"Für die Ehre des Reiches!" - "For the honor of the Reich!" (Empire) *"Gebt euer Leben für das Deutsche Reich!" - "Give your lives for the German Reich!" *"Gebt euer Leben für den Führer!" - "Give your lives for the Führer!" Multiplayer Wehrmacht multiplayer announcements in Call of Duty: World at War: *"Conquer all that stand before us!" - At start of Team Deathmatch *"March together for victory!" - At start of Team Deathmatch *"Unite, under the Iron Cross!" - At start of Team Deathmatch *"Trust none but the Führer!" - At start of Free-for-All match *"You alone must defend the glory of the Reich" - ''At the start of Free-For-All match *"''Hunt the flag down!" - At start of a Capture the Flag match *"For the Führer!" - At start of Search and Destroy match *"Fight for the flag!" - At the start of War match *"Our recon plane will find them!" - When friendly player calls recon plane *"Enemy recon plane! Right above us!" - When enemy player calls recon plane *"Our artillery will shake them up!" - When friendly player calls in artillery. *"Enemy artillery!" - When enemy player calls in artillery. *"Our hounds will tear them to shreds!" - When friendly player calls in dogs. *"They sent the hounds, but they too will find only death!" - When enemy player calls in dogs. *"Give your lives for Germany!'' For the preservation of the Reich, we must fight on!''"- Near the end of a match''' *"A draw is a disgrace to the Fatherland!" - At match draw *"A draw will not stand in the way of ultimate victory!" - At match draw *"Ensure this is the only time we taste defeat!"- At match defeat *"Keep fighting until German victory is assured!"- At match defeat *"Victory belongs to Germany!"- At match victory *"We honor the Führer with our success!"- At match victory Category:Call of Duty: World at War Quotes